OOM-9
= OOM-9 was a OOM command battle droid under the command of Nute Gunray. He served as a main commander during the Invasion of Naboo and the Battle at the Grassy Plains. OOM-9 and his army was shut down after the Droid Control Ship blew up. Personality Like all Battle Droids, OOM-9 was created solely to wage war. The droid's programming was based around collecting and compiling tactics and plans for battle, and his personality was limited. His metallic face bore no expression and there was no inflection in his voice. Starting out as a Standard Battle Droid, OOM-9 was retrofitted following his promotion to commander. He wore markings painted a dull mustard yellow, designating him as a commander. His original back plating was removed and replaced with the standard command backpack, including an advanced power supply and several antennae to allow him to communicate with the Central Control Computer located in planetary orbit. OOM-9 was very loyal to the Trade Federation. He seems to like riding in Armored Assault Tanks as he chose that for his main vehicle. OOM-9 is very kind and sweet to his Federation friends such as OWO-1 and Nute Gunray. Standing next to Nute Gunray, the OOM commander will always take order without question and likes to help whenever he can. OOM-9 coordinates the Trade Federation Droid Army from his personal Armored Assault Tank, which was fitted with additional weaponry and enhanced armor. OOM-9 is armed with an E-5 Blaster rifle and features black optical sensors and a vocoder to allow him to communicate verbally with his superiors. History Originally a standard fourth-degree B1 battle droid, OOM-9 was created by Baktoid Combat Automata for the Trade Federation some time prior to 32 BBY to serve in their Droid Army under the Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray, along with his senior staff Rune Haako and Lott Dod. Since the B1 droids did not have a standard alphanumeric series designation, the name "OOM-9" was selected for the unit from a shortened version of the unique identification code assigned to the battle droid. In 32 BBY, Viceroy Gunray, having led the heroic Trade Federation into a pact with the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, initiated a blockade of the Mid Rim planet Naboo as a protest to the new taxation of trade routes. The Sith Lord, who was secretly Senator Palpatine of Naboo, had an ulterior motive—the blockade would serve to undermine the leadership of Galactic Republic Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum and allow him to advance his own position. In anticipation of the imminent invasion of Naboo, OOM-9 was specially programmed to serve as one of several command droids leading heroic Trade Federation forces against the Naboo and Gungan population. In order to ensure simple communication between the Neimoidians and their forces, OOM-9 was chosen to act as a single point of contact.6 His first assignment as a commander was to organize the Trade Federation forces for the invasion. Supreme Chancellor Valorum, hoping to "resolve" the crisis, sent two Jedi—Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi—to settle the dispute. This bold action had an adverse affect—on Sidious's instruction, Gunray stepped up the invasion plans and ordered his forces to begin landing. However, the Jedi were able to stow away aboard one of the Federation's C-9979 landing craft and reach the surface of the planet. As OOM-9 oversaw the disembarkation of his forces from their landing craft, Gunray and Haako contacted him to inform him of the Jedi's escape. OOM-9 assured his superiors that, if the Jedi were on the planet, his forces would find them, and ordered the patrol grid for Single Trooper Aerial Platforms and ground battle droids to be doubled. Early battles The Jedi, however, were able to elude capture by OOM-9's heroic forces. Unconcerned by this failure, the Trade Federation continued their invasion. Fearing that the Naboo would try to contact the Republic capital world of Coruscant to plead for help, Gunray promptly ordered the destruction of Naboo's offworld communication capabilities. OOM-9 was selected to lead the mission. Gunray gave OOM-9 his orders personally: to occupy the Naboo settlements of Parrlay, New Centrif, and Vis, and raze their communications buildings to the ground. His small force of STAPs, beetle droids, battle droids, and his personal Armored Assault Tank was unprepared for a major fight and was told to avoid direct confrontations with the Naboo until reinforcements could arrive. Since the Trade Federation could not afford to alert the Naboo to their presence on the ground, they could not risk conducting long-range scans, leaving OOM-9's forces to locate the settlements without reconnaissance data. They soon came upon New Centrif, but the settlement was too heavily defended, and OOM-9 decided to continue on and seek reinforcements before attacking. Upon OOM-9 reaching the smaller settlement of Vis, Gunray contacted him to alert him to the arrival of the promised reinforcements. OOM-9 led his unit into the town, converging upon it with the newly arrived forces, including droidekas. After destroying Vis's communication transmitter, OOM-9 took his combined forces back to New Centrif before moving toward his final goal, the larger town of Parrlay, encountering several Naboo patrols along the way. After locating Parrlay, OOM-9 was once more contacted by Gunray, who instructed him to destroy its transmitter before the inhabitants could contact their capital city, Theed. All Naboo resistance was to be eliminated. To assist OOM-9 in his task, Gunray dispatched further reinforcements, including pummels, and Parrlay was quickly subjugated The victory at Parrlay was just the beginning of the Trade Federation's plans. The invasion, however, soon caught upon a snag. One of the five droid control programs sent to Naboo with the initial landing force was captured by Naboo troops from Harte Secur when another command droid, OOM-14, suffered a malfunction. The loss of the control program rendered OOM-14's forces useless. Furthermore, Gunray knew that, if the Naboo could replicate the technology, they could take control of the Trade Federation's own battle droids. With the control program in enemy hands, the Trade Federation could not risk a large force to retrieve it. Instead, Gunray contacted OOM-9 and told him to escort a Neimoidian technician to the research center near Harte Secur where the control program was being held, retrieve it and use it to reactivate OOM-14's forces and their command center. Once they were reactivated, he was to lead OOM-14's forces in the destruction of Harte Secur and the nearby Harte Secur Airbase. He was assigned a group of droidekas to assist in the attack, while Gunray ensured that Harte Secur's transmissions were blocked to prevent it summoning reinforcements The attack on the research center proceeded quickly, and the technician soon reactivated OOM-14's forces. Despite the threat of Harte Secur Airbase, along with a nearby Gungan settlement, OOM-9 was able to gather his forces and sweep into Harte Secur, destroying much of the city's architecture and obliterating its town center. Gunray complimented the droid on the impressive nature of the victory and announced that he had been selected to spearhead the attack on Spinnaker. s lead assaults against the Naboo.]] Spinnaker was Naboo's chief supply center, and most goods being transported between Naboo and other worlds passed through the coastal town's spaceports. With the Trade Federation's blockade in place, the spaceports were fully loaded with valuable materials, including nova crystals, which could be used to fund the invasion. Gunray wanted to see direct evidence of Naboo's wealth and so ordered OOM-9 to lead an attack on Spinnaker, occupy the town, and collect its supplies of nova crystals to present to him. A small Trade Federation presence had already been established near Spinnaker, under the command of the battle droid officer YIN-762. OOM-9, however, led his forces into a lightly defended village outside the town. The pacifist villagers, following Queen Amidala's lead, offered little resistance, and the village quickly surrendered to the battle droids, relinquishing their resources and personnel to OOM-9's command. Despite counterattacks from the Royal Naboo Security Forces based in and around Spinnaker, OOM-9 was ultimately successful in pacifying the town and capturing its resources. The Trade Federation forces began preparing to take Theed and end the campaign, using Spinnaker as a launching point for the impending Fall of Theed. Category:OOM Commander Battle Droids Category:Battle Droid Commanders Category:Trade Federation Battle Droids Category:Villains